


~*When The Mirror Shatters*~

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how the universe can be full of laughter one moment, and the next everything crashes down around you... </p>
<p>The Battle of Hogwarts took something precious from me, and I can never get it back... this victory was paid for in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~*When The Mirror Shatters*~

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was talking on my HP page about what it would have been like to read the series from someone else's perspective... and asked likers to try out a scene from the perspective of another character.
> 
> Naturally, I chose George's POV.

I saw the cold, lifeless body just lying there at my feet; tears began to pool even as Mum started to wail. Ginny was white and silent, just staring down without any emotion as Dad tried to comfort her; I knew how she felt...no, I had just lost half of myself...

 

I longed to slide to the ground and scream his name forever, but then, I saw another who had not been here...who had not seen...

The disbelief and anguish lit up Ron's face as he ran towards us, sinking down by Fred, my living mirror no longer, and I felt my legs give way, so that I may rest beside him.

 

Tears mist over my eyes as I hold him, Mum, Dad and Ginny just give us space...there is a hole in the Weasley Family...and I don't think it can ever be filled...

 

No...not for me, not ever...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's not my best work, but it was one of the first few fanfics I ever did.


End file.
